Verdades e Mentiras
by Viviane Valar
Summary: COMPLETA.Severus e Harry foram juntos ao mundo trouxa e acabam ficando trancados, por medida de segurança, em um ambiente exíguo. O que acontecerá? Pós Hogwarts.Drama,angust,Romance, tema Adulto, Slash.Spoilers:Todos os livros HP1 ao HP5.
1. Default Chapter

Nome da fic: VERDADES E MENTIRAS

Autor: Viviane Valar

Pares: Severus/Harry Potter

Censura: PG-13 (angst, slash)

Gênero: Drama, Romance, tema Adulto, Slash.Spoilers: Todos os livros HP1 ao HP5

Avisos ou Alertas: Slash, angust

Desafio: Foram usados dois desafios (parecidos, aliás) para essa fic.

46. Em um contexto especial, Snape e Harry são mandados ao mundo trouxa. Como Snape reagirá ao perceber que, neste aspecto, o Harry está em vantagem em relação a ele? (jobis)

62. Severo e Harry foram juntos ao mundo trouxa - o motivo é por sua conta! - e acabam ficando trancados, por medida de segurança, em um ambiente exíguo. O que acontecerá? (jobis)

Nota: Essa fic se passa dois anos após Harry sair da escola. Tempos de eminência da Guerra.

Agradecimentos: à Rowling, e Jobis, que me proporcionaram a felicidade de fazer a fic, por causa dos persons e do desafio proposto no Snapefest.

Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.

**VERDADES E MENTIRAS**

**Capítulo 1 – A Missão**

Voldemort estava mais poderoso. Depois que os Comensais fugiram de Azakabam com o auxílio dos Dementadores. Realmente foram conquistados pelo poder do escuro. Seguidores naturais que são.

Agora a ameaça era global. Bruxos e trouxas iriam sofre as conseqüências. Ninguém seria poupado. Porem, sob o ponto de vista de Dumbledore, os trouxas não estavam preparados para assumirem a existência do mundo bruxo. Então deveriam ser muito cautelosos.

As famílias trouxas que tinha bruxos por nascimento ou casamento já estavam a par dos problemas e da gravidade da situação. Mas ainda existiam alguns mais resistentes. Como os Dursley.

Harry Potter era um adolescente diferente. Ele tinha uma responsabilidade muito maior que todos os outros jovens de 19 anos. Ele carregava o fardo de uma profecia que decidiria o destino de todas as pessoas. Ele era o único com poderes para destruir Voldemort. Ou morrer tentando. E como se isso já não fosse demais, ainda tinha outro problema. Era sobrinho dos Dursley. Trouxas que se recusavam aceitar o mundo mágico e queriam a maior distância possível. Principalmente agora que Harry Potter não morava mais com eles. Tinha se formado em Hogwarts. E tinha se mudado para Hogsmead.

O adolescente deveria retornar à rua dos Alfeneiros, onde eles moravam e convencê-los a se protegerem e a buscarem abrigo. Não seria fácil. Mas Dumbledore, o Diretor de Hogwarts tinha uma solução para o impasse. Resolveu que o melhor seria enviar o jovem junto com um dos membros da Ordem, seu exército pessoal.

Severus Snape era professor na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Mestre em Poções. Comensal da Morte regenerado. Membro da Ordem da Fênix. Com todas essas características, parecia ser um aliado e tanto para Harry Potter. Porém os dois tinham suas diferenças também. Odiavam-se mortalmente. Sentimento que vinha desde o pai do adolescente.

Mas enfim, Dumbledore sempre sabia o que era melhor. E os dois tiveram que aceitar a missão. Partiram para a rua dos Alfeneiros em Little Whinging, Surrey.

Harry estava frustrado. Preferia ir com Lupim. Mas infelizmente o lobisomem já estava em outra missão. Viajar com o morcegão tinha sido uma piada de mau gosto. Mesmo agora, no Expresso de Hogwarts, indo para King's Cross, era difícil de acreditar. Mal se falaram quando embarcaram. E permaneceram mudos. Harry não tomara café naquele dia, devido a ansiedade. E agora poderia comer um hipogrifo inteiro. Aguardava com pesar a bruxa com o carrinho dos doces.

Snape sentia que os seus pecados seriam pagos, todos, com essa viajem. Acompanhar Potter era o fim. Sabia que era uma missão importante. Mas preferia estar infiltrado no bando dos Comensais e até mesmo sofrer a Crucciatus, que estar ali. Mas era difícil negar algo a Dumbledore. E o velho Diretor dissera que haveria mais explicações para sua escolha. E que ninguém mais poderia estar em seu lugar. Iria entender posteriormente. Bufou, lembrando da conversa com o outro. Deveriam desembarcar e seguir direto para a casa dos Dursley.

O silêncio foi quebrado pela porta da cabine se abrindo.

-Lanche. Doces. Bebidas. Alguém gostaria? – perguntou solícita a velha mulher.

-Eu quero. – Harry quase saltou do banco. Comprou de tudo um pouco. – Snape? – tentou ser educado.

Com o olhar de desagrado que guardava especialmente para o grifinório, Snape pensou em ignorar, mas sabia o quanto a viajem demoraria. E acabou optando por comprar um pouco também. A bruxa do carrinho se foi.

Snape pegou um pouco de torta de frango e suco de abóbora. Enquanto Harry foi direto para os sapos de chocolate. Quando abriu a caixa, antes que conseguisse impedir, o bicho doce, saltou e foi bater diretamente no nariz adunco do professor carrancudo.

O homem tomou um susto tão grande que deixou o suco que bebia cair nas roupas. Harry continha o riso a duras penas.

-Potter! – irado. – Veja o que fez!

-Eu sinto muito! – conseguiu dizer. – Foi má sorte. Normalmente eles não fazem isso. – tentando não gargalhar.

O professor tinha um olhar letal.

-_Limpar!_ – apontou a varinha para as vestes.

O silêncio imperou novamente por algum tempo. Até que o próprio Snape o quebrou.

-Potter, como pretende convencer seus tios a entrarem na Guerra?

-O pior é que realmente ainda não sei. – suspirou.

-Como não sabe ainda?! São seus parentes! Deve ter noção de o que pode dizer para convencê-los! – irritado.

-Infelizmente não. – irritação também crescendo nele. – São muito... tapados! Preferem fingir que a magia não existe, que se beneficiarem com ela. Não vai ser nada fácil. – suspirou mais uma vez.

-Dumbledore me contou que vocês não se dão nada bem. O que fez a eles, Potter? – sarcástico.

-Eu?! Não fiz nada! Eles é que são muito radicais. Eles é que fizeram contra mim. Sempre fui humilhado e desprezado lá, por ser bruxo!

-Posso imaginar razões melhores! – ironizou.

-Pois eu nunca fiz nada contra eles mesmo! – repetiu. – Eles enxergam a magia como aberração da natureza. – amargo.

-Então temos que combinar o que será feito. Acredito que seja melhor falar claramente. Expor os fatos. Se eles não compreenderem, então morrerão todos. O Lord das Trevas não poupará ninguém.

-Eu sei. – suspirou. – E eles conhecem a história de Voldemort. Apenas fingem não existir. Sentem-se mais seguros dessa forma.

-Potter, não pronuncie o nome do Lord! – sério.

O outro deu de ombros.

Quando estavam chegando à estação, um pássaro muito colorido bateu na janela do trem.

-Fawkes? – estranhou Harry.

Snape abriu logo. A fênix depositou uma carta no colo dele e partiu em seguida. Sem esperar resposta.

-Mas... O que está escrito aí?

O envelope tinha uma carta com poucas linhas. Parecia ter sido escrita às pressas.

"_Severus._

_Ele descobriu. Há um traidor novamente. Mudança de planos. Aguardem. Este é o novo endereço. Rua das begônias número 23. Fiel Segredo. Fiquem lá. Entrarei em contato novamente. Não usem magia em hipótese alguma. Cuide de Harry._

_Alvo"_

Acabou de ler. Releu mais vezes. Até que passou o bilhete para um Harry Potter agitado. Antes de tomá-lo de volta e destruí-lo.

-Mas... quem... o que... quando... – gaguejava.

Apesar de você não ter vocabulário suficiente para formar uma frase coerente, Potter. Está claro o que deseja saber. – Zombou. – Estávamos desconfiados de um traidor. Como Pettigrew um dia foi. Mas ainda não estava nada certo. O que aconteceu? Eu realmente não sei. E quando? Parece que no intervalo de nossa partida.

Harry ainda estava abobado.

-Parece ser muito sério. Ou ele não enviaria justamente Fawkes. – murmurou.

-Você sabe onde é esse endereço?

-Er... sei. Fica próximo à casa dos meus tios. – recuperando a voz. – Mas... é apenas um porão!

-Bem temos que seguir para lá. – ignorou a expressão horrorizada do outro.

-Você entendeu que sequer é uma casa?!

-Potter. Ao contrário de você, costumo respeitar ordens e seguir as regras. E se Dumbledore mandou vir, estou aqui. Se mandou ir para o tal "porão", é para lá que vamos. Quando chegarmos lá, veremos o que quer dizer isso e o que poderemos fazer a respeito. – rude.

Harry estava indignado. Não era justo ter que passar por isso. Ainda mais ao lado do morcegão.

Desembarcaram às presas. Ambos usando roupas trouxas discretas. Cada um levando apenas uma pequena mala de mão. Varinhas escondidas nas roupas. Sem corujas. Edwiges ficara com os Weasley. Snape estava um pouco confuso com o trânsito e ao saírem hesitou um pouco sem saber aonde iria.

-Estamos no meu território. Deixe que eu cuido de tudo daqui pra frente. Apenas me siga. – não resistiu.

Recebeu um conhecido olhar furioso. Porém foi prontamente seguido. Foram em direção ao metrô. Harry comprou as passagens, entregou um ticket para o homem. Girou a roleta. Snape passou com sucesso. O metrô chegou e o chamou. Vários pontos passaram enquanto as portas se abriam e fechavam automaticamente, permitindo o trânsito dos passageiros.

-O próximo ponto é o nosso. – disse quando as portas se fecharam mais uma vez.

Ao desembarcarem, um mar de pessoas ia e vinha, causando algum tumulto. Quando finalmente pareciam longe de plataforma, um moleque deu um "encontrão" em Snape. E ele sentiu sua mala ser arrancada de suas mãos. Automaticamente. Procurou a varinha nas roupas. Mas Harry o impediu, segurando firme suas mãos. Ele olhava para os lados e pareceu avistar uma pedra de bom tamanho. Pegou. Mirou. E acertou o larápio que já estava há mais ou menos 15 metros, que caiu desacordado por alguns segundos. E então Harry correu até ele pegando de volta a mala roubada. Quando o delinqüente acordou, assustou-se.

-EI! Quer ser preso? Saia já daqui! – gritou Harry.

Snape chegou confuso. Olhou interrogativamente para o jovem.

-Desgnomização demais. – disse apenas.

Deu de ombros de novo e fez sinal para ser seguido mais uma vez.

-Por que o deixou ir? – ainda com expressão entre confusão e irritação.

-Eles não têm culpa. Sei o que é ser miserável. – sério. – Além do mais, com Voldemort á solta, não adiantaria prender ninguém. Muito menos trouxas que não sabem o que estão fazendo. Estamos chegando. – mudou de assunto.

Pararam em frente a um prédio muito velho. Que parecia um pequeno teatro. Há muitos anos atrás. Concentraram-se no endereço escrito no papel. E uma porta surgiu. Entraram. Havia uma escada e um corredor muito escuro. Foram quase às cegas até que outra porta apareceu. Percebeu que Harry se abaixou. Na penumbra pôde vê-lo mobilizar um tijolo na parede. E tirar algo do buraco. Que usou para abrir a porta diante deles.

Entraram então. Lá havia luz. E Snape pôde ver o local pela primeira vez. Era um espaço aberto. Como uma grande sala. Com teto muito alto. Tinha muitas caixas velhas. Objetos entulhados. A luz vinha de uma única janela no alto. Mas era suficiente para iluminar toda a "salona".

-Bem vindo a seu novo lar! Professor Snape! – com falsa alegria.

OF: Continua.


	2. Capítulo 2 O Abrigo

**N/A: Este é o cap segundo, mas como ele é curtinho, resolvi mandar mais um então leiam com calma, que tem mais. Hehehe.**

**Para os curiosos de plantão.**

**A Rowling disse uma coisa que esclareceu muitas coisas. Disse que o Sírius tinha 22 anos quando foi levado para Azakabam. E como os marotos e o Snape, Lúcius, eram do mesmo ano em Hogwarts, então tinham a mesma idade. Então se quando Harry tinha 1 ano, ele tinha 22. Hoje. Nesta fic. Harry tem 19 anos e Snape tem 40 anos.**

**Curiosidade de plantão.**

**Hehehe**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

**Capítulo 2 – O Abrigo**

- Então isso é um... porão. Foi assim que chamou? – com pouco caso.

-Na verdade, parece mais um galpão. – não queria falar sobre o assunto.

-Notei que já conhecia bem o lugar. Vinha muito aqui? – mais desprezo.

-Algumas vezes. – foi tudo o que disse.

Não queria falar sobre sua vida. Não interessava a ninguém. Estavam lá. E teriam que ficar por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Essa era a questão a se esclarecer.

-Acho melhor tomarmos o lugar um pouco mais habitável. – torceu o nariz adunco.

Olhou atentamente para todo o maldito lugar, sem saber por onde começar. Viu uma cama sobre um armário caído. Se tivesse sorte talvez ainda servisse.

-Potter, venha me ajudar. – e mexeu na cama. Estava firme. – Potter! Estou chamando!

Após um suspiro ele foi. Era uma cama de casal de madeira. Com estrado pesado. Precisaram de toda força para ajustar o móvel. Agora precisavam de um colchão. Olhou vasculhando o local. Em um canto viu um. Mas estava totalmente destruído. Abriu algumas caixas. E tudo que achou, que interessasse, foram algumas mantas. Que Snape resolveu colocar sobre o estrado da cama. Mas estava com tanta poeira que espirou por quase 10 minutos sem parar.

-Que diabos de lugar é esse? – esbravejou.

-Um bom esconderijo. – e como Snape continuava olhando para ele aguardando mais explicação. Completou então, resignado. – Era um velho depósito, de uma loja que havia aqui. Mas os donos morreram ou se mudaram. Não sei bem. O fato é que deixaram tudo por aqui. Estava abandonado há muitos anos quando o achei. Numa das vezes que estava me escondendo do meu primo Duda. – corou ao lembrar. – Vim pra cá. Então passei a ficar aqui o tempo todo. Só voltava para casa no fim da tarde. Só não vinha quando estava na Toca. A casa dos Weasley. – explicou. – Depois que atingi a maioridade bruxa, vinha praticar feitiços aqui. – continuou.

-E aqui tem comida? – lembrou.

-Talvez. Não venho aqui, desde que me formei em Hogwarts e fui para Hogsmead. Mas costumava deixar reserva de comida não perecível naquele armário. Tem também uma torneira ali, que tem água fresca e limpa. Dá pra beber e se lavar.

-Teremos que arrumar esse... lugar. Se quisermos passar um dia que seja. – voltando a torcer o nariz.

Harry desistiu de lutar contra a situação e resolveu cooperar. Então tirou a camisa e dobrou a calça larga até os joelhos. Os cabelos haviam crescido mais e não consegui cortá-los. Então eventualmente usava um elástico em um rabo de cavalo. Prendeu os cabelos.

Quem viu o garoto na infância, não imaginava que ele fosse crescer tanto. Sempre fora magricela e baixo para a idade. Mas desde que entrara em Hogwarts que vinha ganhando peso, altura e músculos. O quadribol foi o maior responsável. Sem contar com os doces que a Sra. Weasley mandava constantemente.

Snape espantou-se com o rapaz. Mas conteve qualquer reação. E após algum tempo empurrando caixas, levantando peso, percebeu que o outro tinha razão. E acabou também tirando sua camisa. Foi até a torneira, encheu um balde que achara, e jogou sobre a cabeça de uma vez só. O calor infernal era mais tolerado com a "ducha". Era um bálsamo, o contato da água no corpo quente.

Era um homem grande. Alto. Forte. Apesar de nunca ter se dedicado às atividades físicas. Harry disfarçadamente, não perdeu um mínimo de detalhes dos movimentos do outro. Mas desviou do outro quando olhos negros acharam os verdes. Snape se secou com uma toalha que tirou de sua mala. E tornou a vestir a blusa.

-Temos que comer alguma coisa. – falou após algum tempo.

-Vou pegar alguma coisa. – harry agradeceu poder parar um pouco.

Já tinham arrumado o lugar para dormirem. Uma cama de casal e uma de solteiro, que conseguiram ajustar de forma satisfatória. Um achado foi uma mesa, baixa. Como de japoneses. Poderiam comer sentados no chão, que estavam limpando exaustivamente.

Harry foi até um armário onde havia guardado os mantimentos. Havia lata de sopas, atum, salada, feijão, frutas em calda. Não havia recursos para esquentar ou gelar. E não poderiam usar magia. Mas deveriam se contentar com o fato de ter o que comer.

Após comerem, já não havia o que fazer. E Dumbledore não entrara em contato ainda. Estava escurecendo e não havia iluminação no local. Exceto pela fonte única de luz, que era uma janela no alto. Mas apesar do cansaço, nenhum dos dois estava com sono.

Haviam mais caixas fechadas. Mas isso só seria possível no dia seguinte.

Na penumbra, os últimos acontecimentos pareciam ainda mais irreais. Harry ocupava a cama de solteiro. Tinha achado um colchão para ela. E Snape ficara com a maior e as mantas. Depois de jantarem calados, os barulhos da noite, lá fora chagaram, como que para lembrar o quanto estavam sozinhos ali. Harry se esforçou para dormir. Queria que o tempo passasse mais rápido.

Snape já estava habituado ao silêncio, mas estava inquieto. E pensava furiosamente sobre o que estava acontecendo. E o que tudo aquilo significava.

Pensava nas palavras de Dumbledore.

"_Há um traidor novamente."_

"Quem poderia ser? Qual dos membros da Ordem da Fênix tinha o perfil? Seria o filho pródigo de Arthur Weasley, que voltara se dizendo arrependido? Vitor Krum, que se formara em Durmstrang e agora vivia em Hogsmead? Draco Malfoy, que aparentemente se virara contra seu próprio pai, e iniciara uma luta pessoal contra o Lord? Remus Lupim? Nunca se sabe o que ele seria capaz de fazer sob forma de Lobisomem. O lord tinha poder sobre as criaturas do escuro. Groupe, o gigante aparentemente retardado que i infeliz do ex-guarda-caças trouxera para dentro de Hogwarts, contrariando todos os princípios do bom senso? Harry Potter? – olhou nba direção do garoto, mesmo sem vê-lo realmente. – Estaria ele, permitindo que o lord soubesse tudo enquanto invadia a sua mente, e assim desvendasse todas as estratégias da Ordem?"

Não queria acreditar. Se fosse assim, não adiantaria nada estarem ali, presos. Pois o Lord descobriria tudo. E a Guerra estaria perdida. E sem magia...

"Como poderia fazer Potter treinar oclumência?"

Precisava descobrir um jeito.

OF: Continua.


	3. Capítulo 3 Ao Treinamento

**N/A: Esse é um cap que eu particularmente gostei muito de escrever. Penso em tudo como se fosse um filme, e vejo os personagens ao vivo. Diante de mim. E podem ter certeza, de que eu torço por eles também! Hehehe**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

**Capítulo 3 - Ao Treinamento**

O dia amanheceu impiedoso. Harry se sentia descansado fisicamente, mas mentalmente, como se tivesse saído dos N.I.E.M.S., há dois anos. Como se a cabeça não tivesse relaxado enquanto dormia. Desistiu de tentar retomar o sono. Não adiantaria. Levantou-se da cama. Usava só um short de pijama. E sentiu um leve arrepio nas costas. Automaticamente olhou para trás. Snape estava lá. Olhando-o, como se quisesse ler dentro de sua alma. Sentiu novo arrepio. Apressou-se em pôr a camisa e uma bermuda. Amarrou os cabelos num rabo novamente.

Foi em direção á torneira, lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes co o material que trouxera na mala.

Viu o que ex-professor parecia ocupado mexendo nas caixas novamente. Foi até ele.

-o que está fazendo, Snape?

O olhar do outro era puro gelo.

-Olhando o que temos aqui. Dumbledore não nos enviaria a esse lugar, se não houvesse algo para fazermos. Dumbledore é muito preciso em suas atitudes. E sabendo mais sobre esse... abrigo, saberemos mais sobre nossa missão.

Harry resolveu que ele tinha razão. Mesmo sem admitir em voz alta. Viera muitas vezes naquele lugar. Mas nunca prestara atenção realmente. E se lembrou de como fora vigiado. Principalmente no final de seu quarto ano.

"Claro que Dumbledore conhecia o lugar! E deve ter colocado feitiços ali. Para me proteger. Mesmo sem eu saber!"

Não sabia se sentia lisonja ou irritação. Sempre vigiado e sempre abandonado. Essa antítese era a tradução de sua alma. Suspirou e cansou de sentir pena de si mesmo. Foi procurar algo também.

Pegou algumas caixas e se pôs a examinar. Havia ali alguns brinquedos infantis. Uma bola, um carrinho elétrico, uma corda. Outros brinquedos trouxas. Passou à outra caixa. Havia cristais. Copos, taças, pratos. Separou. Poderia ser útil, afinal. Na caixa seguinte, havia livros. Vários tipos. Livros de história, literatura inglesa, culinária. Mas não estava preparado para o que veio a seguir. Uma infinidade de livros de... bruxaria.

-Snape! – chamou com certa urgência. – Venha ver o que achei!

-O que houve Potter? Achou algo que preste? – sem muito entusiasmo.

-Sim. Acho que sim. Eu não sei... Venha ver! Livros trouxas... mas...

-Potter! Não estamos de brincadeira! Livros trouxas não estão em minha prioridade de atenção, esteja certo!

-Não! Venha ver! É sobre... nós! – chocado.

-Impossível Potter. – descrente.

-Snape! – irritado. – Estou dizendo! Tem uma grande quantidade de livros trouxas sobre bruxaria!

-Não seja ingênuo potter. Eles não poderiam fazer esse tipo de literatura...

-Bem, - interrompeu irritado. – então estou tendo uma ilusão neste momento. Veja você mesmo!

Levantou-se e levou um dos livros. _"Os poderes da Bruxa"._ E jogou de qualquer maneira no colo do homem.

Harry estava furioso. E se deliciou com a expressão cocada do outro. Enquanto via o livro.

-Isso é patético, Potter! De maneira nenhuma é verdadeiro. – tentou recuar.

-Eu não diria isso tão rápido. – excitado. – Tem muito mais aqui. – e voltou para as caixas. – E de falo algumas coisas são bem fantasiosas, mas outras... Veja! Tem um livro de Poções e feitiços aqui! – chamou esquecendo da irritação.

Snape resolveu verificar. Levantou-se e foi até o ex-aluno. E foi obrigado a concordar que havia muita verdade por trás de tudo aquilo. Em sua maioria, os trouxas devotavam significados de sorte ou azar aos instrumentos mágicos. E não sua função real. Mas curiosamente, os objetos de Magia negra eram mais fidedignos que os outros.

E então viu um livro que acendeu uma luz dentro dele.

"_Telepatia, Como controlar a sua mente" - Saiba o que os outros pensam e impeça que saibam sobre o que você pensa._

Normalmente teria eliminado o livro como se fosse um inseto desagradável. Mas resolveu abrir. E percebeu que dentro de certa fantasia, havia alguma verdade.

Se não poderiam usar oclumência. Então talvez aqueles livros pudessem ser de alguma utilidade. Não tirava da cabeça, que o Lord poderia estar invadindo a mente do garoto.

-Potter. De fato podemos fazer uso de uma certa "cultura" dos trouxas. – falava quase murmurando. – Talvez funcione. Apesar de não usarmos magia.

-O que quer dizer? – desconfiado.

-Uma vez, - encarou-o. – quando iniciamos as aulas de oclumência, coisa que foi um fracasso total, temo dizer, você questionou se eu tentaria "ler a sua mente". – fez uma pausa, deixando o grifinório se lembrar.

-Sei. – cauteloso.

-Pois bem, há um meio de retomarmos essas aulas, já que não sabemos quanto tempo ficaremos aqui. E o Diretor acredita que seja imprescindível para você controlar as invasões do Lord das Trevas em sua mente. – inexpressivo.

-Mas por que isso agora? Digo... tenho conseguido lidar com isso até agora, não foi? – falou tentando ocultar a insegurança.

-Não consegue mesmo imaginar Potter? – cínico.

O garoto corou. Abriu a boca para provavelmente protestar. Mas se calou. Se deixou cair no chão novamente. Não notara que havia se levantado. Os olhos verdes brilhando desolados.

-Você não está tentado... não quer dizer... não está pensando...

-Mais uma vez, sua gramática não está cooperativa. Mas penso que atingiu o objetivo. Sim, Potter. O Lord das Trevas pode estar mais uma vez tendo acesso à sua mente e ao seu conteúdo. – impiedoso.

-Mas então... Não! Não! Não pode ser! Ele... eu tenho me esforçado! – mortificado. – Para mantê-lo fora! – bateu as mãos em punho fechado na cabeça. – Tenho me esforçado! – repetiu angustiado.

-Não parece ter sido suficiente. -0 respondeu com certa suavidade.

O jovem andou pelo lugar sem destino. Chutou a caixa de brinquedos longe. Grunhiu. Snape aguardou. Sabia que ele precisava extravasar sua ira. Sua frustração. Tudo que ele mesmo sentia. Sabia que o pressionava. Mas assim era melhor. Poderia até se aproximar do outro e sempre estaria distante; Mudou o rumo dos pensamentos.

-Se já acabou de dar seu pequeno show, não seria exigir demais que se concentrasse no problema que temos, estou certo? – voltou com sarcasmo.

Atrás da máscara, Snape gemia.

"Vamos, Potter! Sei que consegue! Mas tem que acreditar! Me desafie! Prove que estou enganado! Prove que é tudo o que esperamos de você e muito mais ainda!"

Fúria brilhava nos olhos verdes. Negros impassíveis. E então Harry se virou, empertigou-se. Encarou com frieza e determinação. Mesmo cansado e abatido. Mas enfrentou seu inimigo velado.

"Isso, Potter! Você pode! Sei que consegue!"

O jovem grifinório voltou e se postou ao lado do ex-professor.

-O que devo fazer desta vez? – perguntou entre os dentes.

-Neste livro, fala um pouco sobre a arte de bloquear a mente e tentar desvendá-la. – falou como se estivessem de volta a Hogwarts. – Isso consiste em muita concentração e força de vontade. Mais ainda que na oclumência. Já que estaremos desarmados da varinha. Apenas mente contra mente. Acha que é capaz, Potter? – com o desprezo habitual.

-Saberemos ao tentar! – foi a resposta fria.

-Então vamos começar com coisas simples. Aqui, os trouxas recomendam iniciar com o inverso. A permissão d invasão. – Harry ia protestar, mas Snape prosseguiu encarando-o firme. – O que significa, que primeiro teremos que nos... – procurou no livro. – Sente-se, Potter. Diante de mim. – a contra gosto o outro sentou. – Agora, você deve se concentrar apenas no relaxamento dos músculos. Eu pensarei em um objeto e você terá que dizer qual é. Simples. Acha que pode, Potter? – desafio na voz.

-Veremos, professor Snape!- ruminou as últimas palavras.

E então Snape respirou lenta e profundamente, mas de modo tão discreto que harry quase duvidou. E percebeu que ficara observando-o ao invés de se concentrar também. Mas temia op que iria acontecer. Não se esquecera das aulas de oclumência e de como ficava após. Era como ter o cérebro macerado com um rolo compressor todos os dias.

-Potter! – a voz irritada do ex-professor o fez parar da divagar e a se resignar.

Fechou também os olhos. Esvaziou a mente. E a imagem de uma vassoura surgiu de repente. Tentou desviar. Mas ela ficava ali. Então pensou se esse não seria o objeto que Snape se concentrara.

-Uma vassoura. Nimbus 2001.

-Isso mesmo Potter. Vamos tentar mais uma vez.

E Harry satisfeito, se concentrou novamente. E veio a imagem de uma árvore.

-O Salgueiro Lutador.

-Muito bom. Mais uma.

Harry já estava curtindo a "brincadeira". Quando percebeu o que ela significava. Conectara-se a Snape. Ele estava lhe enviando imagens sem magia.

"O que o fazia diferente de Voldemort?"

Assustou-se. Sentia-se como um armário escancarado. Qualquer um entrava e fazia o que bem entendesse! E então visualizou palavras formando no ar. Como se alguém as estivesse escrevendo em tempo real.

"_Não me deixe entrar!"_

Quando a frase pontuou, Harry sentiu a cicatriz arder.

"Merda!"

Tentou se concentrar para a dor ir embora. E para as palavras saírem da frente. Mas elas ficaram lá. Imóveis. A dor. As letras. Harry rangia os dentes, lutando contra dois invasores. Apertava as mãos co força sobre os joelhos. E a dor na cicatriz piorava. Mas as palavras, no ar, pareciam mais pálidas. E enfim desapareceram. Então abriu os olhos, ofegante, suado. E viu o sonserino com as mãos nas têmporas. Parecia também tr sido afetado.

-Você está bem? Snape? – se esforçou para perguntar.

O homem o olhou atordoado.

-O que foi isso? – perguntou baixo. Mesmo já sabendo a resposta. – É sempre assim? – incrédulo.

-Não. Normalmente é pior. – falou se levantando.

Foi em direção á torneira no canto e deixou cair a água fria na nuca. Molhou a cabeça conseguindo refrescar-se um pouco enquanto a cicatriz ardia menos a cada minuto.

-Temos que continuar tentando, Potter. – se aproximou. – Você deve lutar contra isso. E só conseguirá se treinar mais. E devemos começar com coisas pequenas.

-Chega, Snape! Não quero mais. Não aguento mais! – falava cansado.

-Sei que não, Potter. Mas não pode parar. Porque Ele não parará! – voltando ao tom ríspido.

Harry já estava com a camisa molhada e acabou por tirá-la, de qualquer jeito. Jogando no chão. E se voltando para Snape com os olhos verdes injetados de fúria.

-Então o que está esperando? Quer me destruir? Me afastar da Ordem? Já estamos exilados aqui! Pode fazer o que quiser! Pode me matar, se quiser! – ele parecia fora de si. Gesticulava alucinado. – Era isso que você estava fazendo desde o começo, não era? Você! – apontou para o peito do homem. – Você e seu precioso Lord das Trevas! - zombou. – Os dois juntos, pra me destruir! Foi assim desde o começo! Me atazanando, me provocando, me torturando! VOCÊS FIZERAM ISSO COMIGO, NÃO FOI?! – gritava.

-Potter, você está louco? Fritou o cérebro desta vez? – adiantou um passo. Parecia se controlar para não agredir o garoto.

-Isso mesmo! – falava como se não tivesse sido interrompido. – Os dois! Juntos! Mestre e servo. Príncipe das Trevas e Comensal da morte. – ria histérico. – Assim, me enfraquecendo, poderia deixar seu precioso mestre me destruir definitivamente! Claro! Só pode ser isso! Você entrou tão fácil aqui. – apontou para apropria cabeça. – Isso porque não é a primeira vez.

Parou de súbito. Como se tivesse lhe ocorrido algo mais.

-DEUS! É isso! Por isso os sonhos! – encarava com mais ira. – Colocou sonhos eróticos, sujos em minha mente, não foi? – cuspia as palavras. – Eu... e... você! – desprezo. – Como se eu pudesse sentir qualquer tipo de desejo por você!!!

-O quê? Que desatino está dizendo agora, Potter? – chocado desta vez.

-Só podia ser isso! - batia com o punho fechado na testa como um louco. – Snape e Potter. Juntos. Romanticamente! Não!!! Romântico não! Erótico mesmo! Só podia ser isso! Eu jamais o desejaria em sã consciência. Jamais! Não um sonserino! Não um Comensal da Morte! Não um morcegão velho!

SPLAFT.

Harry se calou de repente com o tapa que levou no rosto do outro. Pareceu acordar da loucura e perceber o que estava dizendo. Olhava chocado para o ex-professor, como se visse diante de si, um espírito agourento. Virou-se envergonhado. Pela explosão. Pelo descontrole. Pela confissão.

Snape estava estarrecido com as palavras do grifinório. Não por ser verdade o que disse sobre ele e seu mestre. Mas pela revelação de seus sentimentos em relação a ele. Depois de todo aquele tempo. Jamais poderia imaginar. Jamais poderia suspeitar.

Aproximou-se mais do jovem. Que parecia ainda estar decidindo se morria ou chorava. Postou-se diante dele. Harry se virou. Snape insistiu. Harry o olhou com dignidade. Desafiando a dizer qualquer coisa. Mas tudo o que fez foi enfrentar com expressão aturdida. E beijá-lo subitamente.

O choque do jovem foi tamanho, que resistiu de imediato. Mas aos poucos, desistiu de tentar compreender. E correspondeu com ardor. Os cabelos molhados tocando a face de Snape. As mãos agarrando o corpo com força. Bocas sôfregas, buscando todo o tempo perdido. Todo o desejo reprimido. Por tantas vezes. Por tanto esforço. Quando se separaram ainda havia confusão em negros e verdes.

-Sabe que não sou seu inimigo, não sabe Potter? – questionou ainda segurando a nuca de harry.

-Acho... – olhava dos olhos para a boca alternadamente. – Acho que sei. – com dificuldade.

-Jamais duvide disso! – sério.

E o soltou relutante. Afastou-se dois passos.

-O que foi... isso? – tentou corajoso.

-Creio que entende o que foi isso, Potter! Sei que já teve namoradas. Sabe o que é um beijo. – gélido.

-E por que fez isso? – ignorou o sarcasmo.

Uma risada sem alegria escapou da garganta do ex-professor.

-Porque parecia estar um tanto confuso a meu respeito. – então ficou muito sério. – Potter, seu idiota! Pó que falou essas coisas todas? – agressivo.

Agora que passara o momento, Snape estava furioso. Com Harry, com ele, com Dumbledore, com o Lord. Com toda aquela situação. Tinha conseguido esconder seus sentimentos por tanto tempo. E agora cometera a estupidez de beijar seu objeto de desejo. Enquanto eles estavam presos em um lugar ermo. Sem previsão de saída. Seria capaz de se aplicar uma crucciatus naquele momento.

-Hei! Está louco? Eu estava atormentado, sendo... massacrado por você e Voldemort. Queria que ficasse normal??? Não aguento mais essa situação! Preferia tr morrido no primeiro ataque. Quando tinha um ano de idade. E ter morrido com meus paris! – fúria voltando.

-Não seja estúpido, Potter! Se você morresse, o Lord ainda estaria dominando o mundo. Talvez nem mesmo houvesse um mundo. – desprezo.

-Como pode me beijar desse jeito e me odiar tanto? – frustrado.

Desta vez Snape virou as costas, rígido.

-Não odeio você. Nunca odiei. – tornou a encará-lo. – Odeio esse... sentimento por você. – cuspiu. – Odiava Thiago, Sírius, Lupim.Mas não consegui odiar você. - cansado.

-Mas então por quê? – angustia demonstrava toda dor dos tempos de Hogwarts. Tanta perseguição, tanta injustiça. – Por quê? – insistiu.

-Porque eu não queria! – bravo. – Não podia permitir. Não poderia me deixar dominar por... esse... sentimento. Porque você era uma criança e eu um adulto. Uma grifinório e eu Sonserino. Aluno e professor. Porque é homem e eu também!!! – finalizou alto.

-Não sou mais criança. Nem seu aluno. – disse apenas.

-Cale-se Potter! – apontou o dedo ameaçadoramente. – Não preciso de uma varinha para atacar você! – rugiu.

Harry quase riu.

"Meu Merlin! Não poderia imaginar que fosse tão forte!"

-O que vamos fazer agora? Agora que eu sei. E que você sabe. – sério.

-Esquecer o que houve. Foi uma anormalidade. Uma aberração. Que não tornará a acontecer. – garantiu firme.

Harry decidiu que não insistiria no assunto. Como Snape dissera. Estavam presos naquele lugar. Juntos. Separados do mundo. E tinha que lidar cada qual com seus demônios. E o amor que sentiam um pelo outro era o maior deles. Mas uma coisa qualquer acalmou em seu coração. Quando formulou esse pensamento. "Amor". Controlou-se para não rir ou corar como uma criança. Ser correspondido era a última coisa que poderia sonhar. Mas não poderia ficar pensando naquilo. Snape não estava pronto para assumir. Então teriam que esquecer isso, por hora. Tinha que se preocupar com coisas mais urgentes. Como o almoço. WE como bloquear a mente contra Voldemort.

Viu Snape se afastar e pegar o livro trouxa sobre Telepatia e ir para um canto. Lendo atentamente, como se devorasse as palavras escritas.

Resolveu deixar esse problema por conta dele. E foi providenciar a comida então. Separou duas latas de atum com molho branco e ervilha em conserva. Não era muita coisa, mas gostava daquele prato. Abriu uma outra lata contendo vários legumes como batata, cenoura e milho. Despejou na vasilha de cristal que achara mais cedo. Escolhei um pêssego em calda e guardou para sobremesa. Para beber, preferiu água fresca. Não havia como gelar o refrigerante que havia ali. E não poderia fazer feitiços para congelar. Arrumou tudo na mesa baixa que já usavam. Quando tudo estava pronto, viu Snape vindo em sua direção. Começaram a comer em silêncio. Até que resolveu começar uma conversa.

-O que mais havia no livro? – sério.

-Algumas explicações de como proceder no caso de querer invadir a mente de alguém ou não querer permitir isso. Mas exige muito treinamento e força de vontade. Está preparado, Potter?- sem emoção.

-Estou. – se surpreendendo com a certeza na resposta.

Snape por uma fração de segundos também pareceu surpreso.mas recolocou a máscara e a indiferença em seus devidos lugares.

-Então após terminar devemos retornar ao treinamento. O Lord não deve vencer essa guerra. E por isso, você deve se dispor a se esforçar ao máximo. – esperava que o outro não fizesse outra cena como a anterior.

Harry entendeu a que ele se referia. E apenas confirmou sua posição.

-Me esforçarei. – duro.

Pouco tempo depois estavam novamente no centro da sala. Sentados no chão. Há mais ou menos quatro passos um do outro.

-Segundo os trouxas, o processo se deve pelo auto-conhecimento. A noção de sua identidade e todos os seus sentimentos. – pigarreou. – Deverá varre tudo para fora. E não para dentro. Como se esvaziasse completamente. E então quem tentar entrar não seria capaz de achar nada. E se tentar enviar algo tudo se perderá no mesmo vazio. Esse é o conceito. Compreendeu, Potter? – sério.

-Sim. Apenas o vazio. – acho que posso conseguir.

-Não Potter! Tem que ter certeza! – zangou-se.

-Ok, Ok! **Vou** conseguir! – irritação clara.

Bufou. Respirou fundo. Snape olhava o jovem com reservas. Os cabelos longos despenteados davam a ele um ar de eterno rebelde. Ficava cada dia mais parecido com outro rebelde que conhecera. Afastou as lembranças como sempre fazia e tentou se concentrar. Não fraquejaria novamente.

E ficaram muito tempo naquela posição. Harry tentando esvaziar a mente. Snape tentando entrar. Mas não terminaram satisfeitos. A cicatriz voltara a arder. Mas não como antes. Snape percebeu. Era como se ele próprio sentisse. Já escurecia quando dispensou o garoto exausto. Tinha que admitir que ele estava se esforçando. Mas precisava continuar. O Lord não descansaria. E se Potter era o acesso que ele tinha para saber as cosas da Ordem, então era sua obrigação continuar pressionando-o.

Mais uma noite chegara. Mais uma escuridão. E os demônios e os segredos pairando entre eles. Ambos conscientes disso. Mas mantendo uma postura displicente.

OF: continua.


	4. Capítulo 4 Como resistir a tudo?

**N/A: esse cap demorou pra sair, mas saiu. E isso é o que importa. Estive atolada no fim de semana e no feriado, mas está ela aqui. A fic.**

**Agradecimentos:**

Ia-Chan : Engraçado?????? Essa fic está engraçada?????? Aonde? Bem, se é dessa fic que está falando... bem, devo agradecer! Hehehe. Está aqui a continuação. Me diga se continua engraçado. Hehehe

Barbara G. : Bem, ficou feliz que esteja gostando, mesmo não gostando de ver os beijos. Mas acredite. Já me disseram que só um beijinho era muito pouco!!! Continue lendo e me diga se continua estranho.

Valeu povo!!! Deixem reviews e me digam se está legal.

**Capítulo 4 - Como Resistir a Tudo?**

Nos dias que se seguiram a rotina era a mesma. Faziam o desjejum e treinavam. Almoçavam e treinavam. Jantavam e treinavam. Às vezes paravam para investigar mais sobre os objetos nas caixas. Para alegria de Harry Potter, foi encontrado um rádio, que sintonizou nas notícias de Londres. Tinha músicas, propagandas, jornal. Nada mudara do lado de fora. Que já parecia uma realidade distante. Como se fizesse parte do outro mundo. Só havia os dois. Snape e Potter. Os ânimos ora se exaltavam, ora era coroado com indiferença. E em raros momentos, dos quais cada um se sentia reconfortado, compreensão.

Alguns dias depois, a comida estava acabando. Afinal, era um estoque modesto. De um adolescente que não era nada glutão. A preocupação era demonstrada em porções cada vez menores das ingeridas a princípio.

Quanto ao treino de telepatia, os avanços eram lentos, mas aconteciam. A cicatriz de Harry ardia cada vez menos. E o vazio dos pensamentos era mais fácil de atingir.

Mas naquela madrugada algo aconteceu. Snape acordou com sons que pareciam gemidos abafados. Estava escuro, mas podia notar o vulto de Harry se agitando na cama. Tateando, foi até o garoto.

-Potter? O que está acontecendo? –sussurrava.

Gemidos incoerentes.

-Potter! – mais alto. – Está acordado?

Ele continuava se agitando. Snape chegou mais perto. Tocou seu rosto. Suor frio. Dentes cerrados. O sacudiu levemente.

-Potter! Acorde! – mais firme.

Nada. Só grunhidos sofridos.

-Potter! Harry Potter! – sacudiu mais forte.

-NÃO! – ele acordou de supetão.

Tremia convulsivamente. Estava gelado. Mesmo no escuro, Snape percebias os olhos arregalados, vidrados. Sacudindo a cabeça, como em negativa. Lágrimas se misturando ao suor.

E se agarrou ao ex-professor. Como se fosse sua única salvação. Com desespero. Snape se assustou, mas se viu envolvendo o outro num abraço quente e acariciando as costas nuas.

-Se acalme, Potter! Acabou. Está tudo bem. Se acalme. – preocupado.

Nunca vira o garoto daquele jeito. Não estava preparado para ver a dor dos olhos verdes.

Aos poucos, muito lentamente, Harry foi se aclamando não braços do homem. Até que então se afastou. Havia um desamparo tão intenso no jovem, que Snape ficou pasmado. E o beijou pela segunda vez. Tentava passar toda segurança, toda força, todo amor para o garoto. Que correspondeu como se dependesse do ar de Snape para viver. Mãos experientes o acariciavam e o provocavam, como se tivesse vontade própria. Arrancando gemidos, agora de claro prazer, dos dois homens.

Snape trouxe o quadril de Harry contra sua masculinidade com facilidade. O garoto correspondia por puro instinto. Quase timidamente, mas sem recuar. E então quando Snape percebeu que as roupas já não eram mais um empecilho, pois estavam totalmente abandonadas, pareceu despertar e retesou. Harry gemeu protestando, mas por ser menor, não pôde vencer a resistência do outro. Que parecia que estava acontecendo. Levantou da cama de supetão.

-Snape. – protestou Harry.

-Potter, componha-se. E fique onde está. – gritou quando o garoto fez que iria se levantar. – Isso... foi um erro! Um grandessíssimo erro! – estava furioso novamente. Vestia a camisa com gestos bruscos.

-O quê?! – lívido. – **Você** me beijou! **Você** começou tudo isso! E não venha **me** dizer pra ficar parado! – gritava também.

-Ok, Potter! Foi **minha** culpa! Satisfeito? – sarcasmo e ira. – Agora esqueça e volte a dormir! – voz mais distante.

-Olha essa agora! Então é assim que será? Você me ataca quando quiser e depois vai embora? Esse é seu jogo??? Quer me enlouquecer?! – acusou.

-Potter! Já disse que o erro foi meu! Não espere que me desculpe. Não faz me gênero! – desprezo.

-Que droga, homem! Não é disso que se trata! Se **você** quer, o que me parece óbvio. – acusou mais uma vez. – E se **eu** quero. Qual a bosta do problema? Hein? Deixe de ser hipócrita, Snape!!!

Ele atravessou o espaço em segundos e segurou o pescoço de Harry Potter com força. Quase suficiente para ser estrangulado.

-Não fale comigo nesse tom! Posso ter deixado me... levar por uma fraqueza. Mas não sou seu namoradinho, nem seu amiguinho. Tenha respeito garoto! Eu poderia ser seu pai! – transtornado e perigoso.

Harry mal ouvia as palavras. Tentava se livrar das garras do homem que a poucos minutos o beijava com paixão, e agora parecia prestes a estrangulá-lo. Até ser jogado no chão, antes que perdesse a consciência.

Levantou, sentindo todo ódio dominando-o. Tremia e temeu não ser capaz de falar. Mas começou.

-Nunca mais me toque! – pronunciava mastigando cada palavra. – Nunca, mais ponha suas mãos nojentas em mim! – e se virou, passando as mãos no pescoço. Com certeza ficariam marca.

Snape entendia bem o ódio nos olhos e nas palavras de Harry. Mas estava certo, de que o ódio que sentia de si mesmo, naquele momento, era ainda maior. Após todos aqueles anos, e falhara pela segunda vez. O desamparo do outro penetrara por suas barreiras derrubando-as e quase fora longe demais.

Cada um foi para sua respectiva cama. Mas ninguém dormiu mais naquela noite.

No dia seguinte Harry jurou que se conseguisse bloquear a mente, sairia do maldito lugar. Dumbledore que o perdoasse. Voldemort que fosse para o inferno. Mas não ficaria ao lado do desgraçado nem mais um minuto. Irias embora para casa. Em Hogsmead. Os Dursley que morressem por sua estupidez. Estava pouco se importando. Só queria sumir. E voltar para casa.

Aguardou acordado na cama e se levantou com os primeiros raios de sol. O suficiente para ler o livro de telepatia. Sentia-se mais que preparado. Provaria para o morcegão velho que não era uma marionete. Que tinha vontade própria e opinião formada. Não se preocupou com o desjejum. Não tinha fome. O outro que se virasse.

Snape Viu quando Harry levantou e pegou o livro. Muito cedo. Também não conseguira adormecer. Resolveu permanecer na cama e dar tempo de ele ler sem ser incomodado. Quando finalmente levantou, também não tinha fome, nunca desejou tanto receber um sinal de Dumbledore, como naquela noite. Que proporcionasse a distância necessária entre os dois.

Quando se aproximou de Harry, horas depois, ele jogou o livro no chão.

-Vamos acabar com essa porcaria. Estou pronto para recomeçar o treino. – determinação cega.

Foi impossível para Snape não sentir orgulho e pesar.

-Então se concentre. – sério.

E sentou-se. Várias vezes tentou entrar na mente do rapaz. Extrair informações ou enviar mensagens. Mas parecia estar no vácuo. Era uma sensação estranha. Parecia que enfim tinham chegado ao objetivo.

-Muito bem, Potter. – estava cansado e com dor de cabeça devido ao esforço. – Entendeu finalmente como fazer. – sem emoção.

Harry parecia não se importar com o elogio discreto. Tinha a aparência de um sobrevivente de guerra.

-Então acabou. – falou indiferente.

Virou as costas e foi em direção a suas coisas.

-Acabou o quê? – Snape confuso.

-Acabou! Estou fora! Se o espião sou eu. Se o problema é o que Voldemort vê na minha mente, esse problema não existe mais. Vou embora!

-Potter, seu idiota! O que está dizendo? – rosnou.

-Que estou saindo fora! Tô vazando! Fui! – zombou irritado ainda sem olhar para trás. Juntando suas coisas.

-Potter! Não pode ir embora! Não seja estúpido! Dumbledore ordenou que ficássemos aqui! – segurando-o pelo braço.

-Mandei não por mais as mãos em mim! – puxou bruscamente o braço aprisionado. Com olhar fatal.

-Não seja insolente! – Snape se recuperou em segundos.

-Não pode me obrigar a ficar! Estou fora, já disse!

-Você não vai a lugar algum! – desafiou.

Posicionou-se diante dele como uma parede

Snape era maior que Harry em todos os sentidos. Mas o garoto contava com todo ódio dentro dele como vantagem.

-Saia da minha frente! – mortal.

-Não! Deixe de ser criança. Vive dizendo que não é mais um menininho birrento, mas é exatamente o que está parecendo agora! – impiedoso.

-SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE! AGORA! – gritava.

-Está vendo?! O tio mau escondeu o brinquedinho do bebezinho! – falou em falsete. – SENTE-SE!

-Olha aqui seu...

Não terminou. Foi empurrado com violência de volta para cama.

-NÃO! OLHA AQUI, VOCÊ, FEDELHO! Você tem razão! Quero você! Sempre quis! – cuspia as palavras como se tivesse nojo delas. – E muito! Chega a doer! – Harry estava lívido. – Quero tanto que seria capaz de morrer para estar com você, seu idiota! Mas existem muito, mas coisas envolvidas nisso. Não basta querer ou amar com loucura! O Lord nunca perdoará isso. Ele descobriria e usaria isso contra nós dois. E contra Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore sabe?? – surpreso.

Uma risada sem qualquer traço de alegria escapou da boca do mestre sonserino.

-E o que Dumbledore não sabe? – ironizou. – Se não estivéssemos aqui, você nunca saberia. Ainda me julgaria seu inimigo. E a vida seguiria seu curso normal. Mas o acaso nos trouxe para este lugar famigerado. E as coisas aconteceram. QUE MERDA! – se exasperou. – Não vê que é difícil? Em todos esses anos fraquejei apenas duas vezes. E as duas ocorreram aqui. E ainda assim, não deveria. E não o farei mais. Não posso. Não sou dado a casais românticos! – zombou. – Sou sonserino. – orgulhoso. – E tenho idade para ser seu pai! – constatou.

-Mas não é! – Harry se recuperou.

-Não sou. Mas para mim é o que basta. - terminou. – Agora vamos esperar o comunicado de Dumbledore.

A revolta retornou aos olhos verdes.

-Fique você, escondido aqui. Com seus sentimentos secretos! Com os sentimentos sujos que tem! – se levantou mais uma vez. – Não fico perto de você nem um minuto a mais. Já disse, acabou!

-VAI FICAR AQUI! – esbravejou.

-Vai ter que me azarar! – desafiou. – Ou me matar! – lembrou a noite anterior.

Uma sombra de dor e arrependimento passou rapidamente nos olhos negros. E Harry notou a tempo.

Snape de repente se sentiu 20 anos mais velho. Suspirou. Fechou os olhos, cansado. E deu as costas para Harry Potter. Que estranhou a reação do outro. Mas firme ao propósito, pegou a mochila que conseguira arrumar de qualquer jeito. E olhou em volta, apreensivo. Hesitou por alguns segundos. Mas ao olhar para Snape mais uma vez, a rebeldia o dominou. E se empertigou, indo em direção à porta.

No momento em que colocou a mão na maçaneta, uma musica preencheu o ambiente. Um canto de pássaro. De fênix. Que encheu seu coração, pesado, de uma paz infinita. Que não sentia há muito tempo.

Procurou com os olhos por todos os lados e juntamente com uma pena vermelha, um envelope caiu em suas mãos.

"_Harry_

_Tudo está bem. O espião foi encontrado. E já está em Azakabam. Foi uma tristeza para todos nós. Voldemort está mobilizando seu exército. Volte para Hogwarts com Severus. Teremos uma reunião onde explicaria todo o ocorrido. Os Dursley já foram contatados e irão cooperar._

_Sem mais_

_Dumbledore." _

Harry deu uma risada amarga. Snape que também tinha ouvido a fênix estava atrás dele quando o outro terminou de ler.

-O que Dumbledore disse? – não tinha dúvidas sobre o remetente.

Harry estendeu a carta.

-Estou oficialmente livre. Não sou eu o traidor, afinal. – riu mais uma vez.

Voltou para o centro do porão. E olhou mais uma vez. Sentiu as lágrimas correndo soltas. Peso saiu de seu coração. Não era o traidor! Não falhara com sues amigos e não facilitara para Voldemort. E no fim das contas, de tudo que acontecera ali. Saíra com mais um aprendizado contra o maldito.

Foram embora juntos de lá. Harry e Snape, como chegaram. Sem se comunicarem mais que o absolutamente necessário.

Em Hogwarts, descobrira quem era o vilão realmente. Percy. Os Weasley não poderiam estar mais infelizes. Mas segundo Dumbledore dissera na reunião, dias atrás, ele vinha informando Voldemort sobre planos e estratégias, até que Rony desconfiado, armou uma armadilha e o irmão foi desmascarado.

Agora, relembrando de tudo, sentia como se os dias passados naquele porão, fosse obra de sua imaginação. Um sonho bom e mau. Mas que estava cada vez mais distante. Encontrava o ex-professor eventualmente em reunião da Ordem. Mas nunca mais fora designado para cumprir alguma outra missão ao lado dele novamente. Pensava se o homem contara a Dumbledore e exigira essa distância. Nunca contou a ninguém sobre seus sentimentos pelo sonserino arrogante. Mas todos perceberam que ele voltara diferente daquela missão. Parecia mais sóbreo e mais seguro de si. E nunca mais acordou à noite após um pesadelo com Voldemort. Sentia-se mais forte, mais preparado para enfrentá-lo. E o confronto final se aproximava. Sabia que desta vez, era ele ou o maldito. E apesar de não manter qualquer tipo de contato com Snape. Sabia que o outro estaria lá. No momento final. E morreria por ele se fosse preciso. E ambos sabiam disso.

OF: continua.

N/A: esse era pra ser o último cap da fic. Mas devido aos pedidos anteriores. Acabei continuando a fic. Para que eles se encontrem no futuro. Quem sabe o que vai acontecer???? Bem eu sei. Hehehehe. Mas vocês terão que ler.

Beijos

Viv


	5. Capítulo 5 É Chegada A Batalha

**N/A: Bem, como prometido. A continuação da fic. Não sou muito boa em descrever batalhas. Vocês já me conhecem. Tenho uma irresistível mania de matar todo mundo! Hehehe. Mas acho que me controlei bem. Hehehe. Mas devido o último protesto em massa! Hahaha. Resolvi poupar nomes e vidas. Espero que percebam meu esforço! Hehehe**

**Agradecimentos:**

Barbara G. : Muito doida! Hehehe. Bem, vou considerar isso, como um elogio! Hehehe. Bem, não acabou. Vou até o fim desta vez!! U-HUUUUUUUU. O que será que significa isso??? Aguarde e continue lendo!!!

Barbara G. : Calma mulé! Hehehe. Bem resolvi adiantar a fic já que você mandou duas reviews do mesmo cap! Hehehe. Aproveita!!!!

**CAPÍTULO 5 – É Chegada A Batalha**

Chegara o dia da batalha. Após tantos conflitos, este era o último. Todos os sobreviventes estavam ali. Membros da Ordem da Fênix. Comensais da Morte. Amigos. Inimigos. Estavam invadindo a fortaleza de Voldemort. Onde ele se refugiara após o último embate desfavorável.

Snape via Potter à frente, com Dumbledore a seu lado. Dois anos haviam se passado desde a ocasião em que foram mandados à rua dos Alfeneiros. Desde que ficaram presos no abrigo. Desde a descoberta e a revelação de seus sentimentos. E dos sentimentos do outro.

Assim que chegara a Hogwarts, dois anos antes, e pôde conversar particularmente com Dumbledore. Confessou-se. E como imaginara, o Diretor já sabia de tudo. E se comprometeu em evitar que estivessem a sós novamente. E até aquele momento, não chegara a menos de dois metros de Harry Potter. Dumbledore cumprira sua promessa.

Mas agora era o fim. De todas as coisas. Finalmente ia acabar. Para o bem ou para o mal. Não agüentava mais. As estratégias, as fugas, os horrores da Guerra. A dor. O medo nunca fora tão terrível. Estava entranhado em sua pele. Em sua mente. Como parte dele. Nem mesmo quando era Comensal ou quando era espião se sentira assim.

E Harry estava lá. Como uma estátua de bronze. Diante do seu maior martírio. Seu destino. Quem o via ali, não duvidava que ele seria capaz. E ele também, finalmente. E essa compreensão, em Potter, não gerou despeito ou orgulho, como faria com qualquer outro. Parecia provocar ainda mais dor e sobriedade. Era um menino de 21 anos, no corpo e na mente de um velho de 200. Não havia, nele, mais qualquer sinal da juventude que lhe convinha. O destino não permitira. Lançara a ele, a maldição de uma profecia fatal. Matar ou morrer. E ele compreendera, afinal.

Porém, isso não causava satisfação em Snape. Não realmente. Pois amava aquele velho menino. E não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso. Seu amor por ele, era a única coisa que o tornava humano. Nada mais. De resto, eram todos animais selvagens.

Varinha em punho. Determinação cega. Seus olhos se cruzaram por menos que um segundo. Mas foram suficientes para mostrar que o pacto de dois anos atrás ainda valia.

Seguiram destruindo tudo pos onde passavam. Adentraram à fortaleza, lenta e inexoravelmente. Corpos, no chão, mostravam as últimas conseqüências. Estava atento a tudo a sua volta. Como se fosse um animal farejando o perigo e os inimigos. Um arrepio gelado passou por suas costa um segundo antes de ouvir o grito.

-POTTER! – um uivo cruel gelou todos os ossos.

Voldemort chamava seu inimigo maior.

-POTTER! – repetiu.

-AQUI MALDITO! MOSTRE SUA CARA FEIA! VENHA ME ENFRENTAR! VENHA MORRER DESGRAÇADO! – destilava Harry.

-VOCÊ ME AFRONTOU PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ MOLEQUE! VOCÊ VAI PARA O INFERNO! VAI ENCONTRAR SEUS PAIS FINALMENTE! – ria cruelmente.

-FAÇA ISSO! MALDITO! FAÇA ISSO! – desafiava apertando a varinha com força.

Nesse momento Snape foi atingido por um feitiço imobilizante. Não era como o corpo preso, mas estava incapacitado de se mexer. Com um tipo de paralisia flácida. Sentiu-se ser puxado para longe.

Só conseguia pensar que tinha que voltar. Ficar ao lado de Potter. Que tinha que ajudá-lo. Que não poderia deixá-lo. Mas o corpo não respondia. Suava exaustivamente na tentativa de vencer o feitiço. Mas de nada adiantava. Foi arrastado como um saco de batatas displicentemente.

-Severus, meu caro. Que situação a sua, hein?

Snape, que mexia apenas os olhos, conseguiu visualizar seu algoz. Lúcius Malfoy. Já não era o mesmo. Ninguém era. Estava com uma expressão maliciosa que não escondia os sinais de luta. Os sinais de Azakabam. Os ferimentos de Guerra.

-Você vai notar, Severus, que esse feitiço é novo. Descobri de uma maneira muito curiosa. Um certo abrigo. Um certo livro trouxa. Estava lá. Abandonado. Um livro de feitiços de "Magia Negra", como os trouxas chamam. – rio alto. – Muito interessante a cultura deles, não é?

Snape suava mais ainda, com dificuldades para respirar. Enquanto Lúcius se aproximava, sinistramente.

-Afinal, servem para alguma coisa. Guardar conhecimentos dos antigos bruxos. Os primeiros bruxos. Antes do Lord. Antes de Salazar. Devo dizer que infelizmente ele dura pouco tempo. E que logo poderá se mexer aos poucos. Mas serve para inutilizar o adversário a ser destruído. Ele impede os movimentos. A vítima fica paralisada, mas viva. Os movimentos respiratórios permanecem. Fracos, como deve estar percebendo. Mas conseguem manter a vítima viva. Pare ser aniquilada com calma. E com mais prazer. Como farei com você, agora!!! – ameaçador.

-Não tão rápido, Lúcius! – Draco surgiu se colocando diante do antigo professor.

-Saia da frente, Draco! Essa sua insolência já foi longe de mais! – ira contida.

-Vai ter que passar por mim, pai. – sarcástico.

-Saia, Draco! Estou lhe avisando. Tenho protegido você todos esses anos de Guerra. Nunca foi atingido. E isso porque eu, seu pai, ordenei assim!

-Mentira! Ouvi uma conversa com alguns Comensais, certa vez. E nela, você não demonstrou preocupação alguma. Pelo contrário, disse que eu não seria um problema, por não ter decidido receber a Marca Negra. E se fosse, poderiam esquecer que tinha um filho. Que poderiam me matar! Lembra disso? Lembra, pai! – acusou furioso.

-Prepotente! Pensa que é o quê? Ou quem? Deixou de ser um Malfoy quando entrou para essa Ordem idiota! Ainda mais, quando se juntou com aquela... aquela suja!

-Lave a boca para falar da minha noiva, Lúcius. Os sapatos de Gina Weasley, são mais limpos que sua língua bifurcada! – perigoso.

-Você nunca se casará com uma Weasley!!! – desprezo.

-Veremos! – apontou a varinha para o pai.

-Vai me atingir, Draco?! Vai me azarar? Ou vai me amaldiçoar mesmo? – gargalhou. – Você é um fraco! Sempre foi! Tinha medo de tudo. Não conseguiria lidar com a idéia de matar seu próprio pai!

Draco tremia. Parecia tentar ir contra as palavras do outro. Mas Snape sabia. Conhecia o afilhado muito bem. E desde que descobrira o significado das palavras amor, amizade, lealdade. Tinha se tornado mais humano. Mas também mais forte. Iria fazê-lo realmente. Mas nunca se perdoaria.

-Não, Lúcius! Mas eu não sentirei remorso algum!– Snape estava de pé. O efeito do feitiço finalmente passara. _- Avada Kedavra!_

Uma luz verde saiu da varinha de Snape. E atingiu Lúcius no peito. Ele não teve tempo de reagir. E caiu morto no chão. Aos pés de Draco. Que chorava convulsivamente.

-Eu não consegui! Eu não consegui!

-Draco, acalme-se. – abraçou o garoto. – Acabou. Aqui, acabou.

-GINA! – vele pareceu despertar. – Tenho que achar Gina. Sei que ele deve ter ordenado algo contra ela. Ele garantiu isso! – e saiu desabalado, procurando a ruiva.

-DRACO! – Snape não conseguiu segurar o loiro.

Então sentiu subitamente um aperto no peito.

-Harry!

OF: continua.

**N/A: tá eu sei que matei o Maloy, mas acho que ele pode né? Hehehe. Não consegui me segurar!!!! ï**

**Beijos**

**Viv**


	6. Capítulo 6 O Confronto Final

**N/A: Meu povo!!! Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews. E sinto que a assassina em mim está pronta para atacar mais uma vez! Hehehe!!!**

Fabi – chan : OPA! Que bom que gostou da fic. Hehehe. Sabe que ela não ia ser mais feita?! COMECEI a escrever e de repente, ela simples mente morreu. E não fui eu não!!! Ela não andava mais pra frente! Mas dando um tempo, consegui pensar em o que eu sentia que ela queria. Na verdade não sou eu quem decide o que vai acontecer. E fic é autônoma. Tem seus próprios objetivos!!! SÉRIO!!!!! Hehehe Se estou liberada pra matar...

Barbara G.: hahahahaha. Gente, palavras da Bárbara: "Pode matar, definhar, mutilar o Lúcius (sem utilidade)" Foi ela quem disse!!! Não fui eu. Essa é pior que eu!! Ehhehehehehe E sobre o Draco ser afilhado do Severus, bem na verdade não há nada na obra da Rowling que nos leve pra esse lado. Mas depois ler algumas fics que consideraram isso, eu achei plausível. E nessa fic tinha tudo a ver!Legal que continue ligada na fic e goste. Vocês são meu dosador de qualidade da fic. São meus maiores juizes!!! Sobre Ron e Hermione... bem, leia mais.

Marck Evans : Agora olha essa outra opinião sobre o Lúcius! Hehehe. "Matar o Lúcius é sempre bom Viv. Adoro vê-lo morrer." Bem, mais um que é pior que eu!!! Estou chegando à conclusão de que não sou tão má quanto me acusaram. Hehehehe. E ADORO o D/G, acho que é tudo a ver!!! Eles se completam. Algo quer eu já disse numa songfic. Ele é a escuridão dela. E ela, a luz da vida dele. Assim que vejo os dois. Ver o Draco obedecendo ordens de uma ruivinha baixinha é bem interessante mesmo!! Hehehe. E Snape, bem esse é uma paixão à parte. E Você colocou bem. Fica bom com qualquer um. Mas tem alguns personagens que ficam melhor ainda. Ele é tudo!!! Pode ser bom e ruim que sempre será maravilhoso!!! Estou muito emocionada que tenha pintado por aqui moço!! Gosto muito das suas fics!!! Parabéns. A nova está DEZ!

Pattty : Valeuzão!!! Espero que esse outro cap seja tão ou mais interessante que os outros. Hehehe. E já tem outras fic com o Harry/Severus. É só você procurar no ff, que tem o arquivo dos casal. Lá vai ver outras fics que fiz com esse casal. Eles são lindinhos né? Espero que goste.

**Capítulo 6 – O Confronto Final**

Snape correu para onde tinham estado juntos. Quando fora atingido.

O local estava totalmente destruído. Seguiu os rastros, onde a destruição parecia pior. E viu, Voldemort de pé. Diante de Potter. Caído no chão. Com as mãos ma cabeça. Parecia sofrer mais que se tivesse recebendo a crucciatus.

-_Impedimenta!_ – gritou com força.

E Voldemort foi empurrado para trás, mas não para muito longe. Porém foi o suficiente para suspender a tortura a que submetia Potter.

-Severus Snape! Você está morto! – disse pausadamente, perigosamente.

-Eu sei. – respondeu resignado. – Há muito tempo. Em toda minha vida, apenas estive vivo por poucos dias. Em um lugar ermo. Onde essa realidade era tão efêmera e distante. Mas acabou. E estou pronto para oficializar minha morte.

Soltou a varinha e abriu os abraços.

-Vai! Termine isso, desgraçado! Termine, Voldemort! – falou pela primeira vez, com desprezo.

O outro apontou a varinha.

-NÃO! – gritou Harry desesperado, tentando se levantar.

Fraco. Olhar cruel da criatura se estreitou.

-_Avada Ked.._ – e parou de súbito.

Harry e Snape não entenderam. O olhar do outro passou de incredulidade á percepção. Terminou com ódio puro.

-Sei idiota! Cruccio! – e atingiu Snape. – Pensa que eu cairia nesse truque mais uma vez? Morrer por... amor, – expressão de asco. - como a mãe dele fez uma vez. Só faria Harry Potter mais poderoso. E eu jamais conseguiria destruí-lo. Mas não cometo o mesmo erro duas vezes. Matarei Harry Potter primeiro. E você, traidor, depois. Vendo seu grande amor morrer. Aos poucos. – desprezo. – Avada seria uma benção. Que não vou proporcionar logo. – sádico.

Harry entendeu o que Snape iria fazer, no momento que citou o tempo que ficaram no abrigo. Nunca sentiu tanto medo, em toda aquela maldita Guerra. E se lembrar daquele tempo, o fez se lembrar do treinamento. Agora estava preparado. Voldemort que tentasse mais uma vez destruir sua mente. Teria uma surprezinha.

-_Accio varinha Severus!_ – a varinha de Snape voou para mão do antigo mestre. Para seu desespero. - _Encarcerous!_ – amordaçou e amarrou-o. - Agora Harry Potter, somos só nós dois mais uma vez. Como sempre deveria ter sido.

E quando foi reiniciar o feitiço de destruição do cérebro dele, algo aconteceu. Ele teve a sensação de entrar no vácuo. S sentiu ser puxado para fora. Fora da propriamente. Do próprio corpo.

-Esse é o MEU mundo. Aqui, EU domino! – dizia Harry como num autômato.

E jogou a força de volta para o corpo do outro. Nesse momento apontou sua varinha.

-_Avada Kedavra_! – ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha Voldemort preso no corpo.

Desta vez sua alma, não se desprenderia. Morreria junto com seu corpo. Quando sentiu um baque surdo no chapo. Também cedeu e desmoronou.

-POTTER! – Snape conseguiu se soltar quando Voldemort foi destruído. – POTTER! – o sacudiu. – HARRY! Pelos demônios, Harry, não morra! Eu te proíbo! Está me ouvindo?! Eu te proíbo! – desesperado.

Sentia o pulso fraco. O corpo pequeno do jeito que se lembrava, há dois anos, ainda inconsciente em seus braços. Carregou o garoto. E aparatou com ele em St. Mungus de súbito.

Desde que a Guerra começara, o hospital bruxo estava lotado. Mas ao reconhecer Harry Potter, ele foi colocado em prioridade.

-Alguém! Rápido! Um medi-bruxo! Ele está morrendo! – rugia com o outro nos braços.

-mas o Doutor está ocupado no momento, com um ferido grave. – tentavas a enfermeira.

-Você sabe quem é este homem??? Ele acabou de matar Voldemort!!!

Ela gritou assustada ao ouvir o nome tão temido.

-Então chame o responsável agora! Ou vou fazer com que vá até o inferno para se assegurar de minha informação!!! – bradava.

A enfermeira apavorada foi chamar o medi-bruxo. E Harry pôde ser finalmente atendido.

Snape não saiu de seu lado. Queria saber tudo o que acontecia. Após alguns dias todas as cicatrizes curadas, exceto a da testa. Harry Potter acordou. Confuso. E não viu Snape. Ele parecia ter desaparecido quando soube se sua recuperação.

Passaram-se três semanas até que tivesse alta. E Snape não voltara mais lá. Harry estava arrasado. Mas não desistiria. Não mais. Não depois do que havia acontecido.

Era agosto. Tinha feito 22 anos, durante a internação. Recebera muitos presentes. De amigos e de admiradores pelo fim da Era do Terror. Mas um, em especial, lhe chamou a atenção. Um livro.

"_Manual avançado de DCAT" – Livro do Professor._

Tinha dedicatória.

"_Para aquele que derrotou sozinho o grande mal. E será um grande mestre."_

Não havia assinatura. Mas Harry sabia que só poderia ser uma pessoa. Ninguém sabia sobre a proposta de Dumbledore. Harry tinha que achar Snape de qualquer jeito. E teve uma idéia que considerou brilhante.

OF: continua.

**Nesse cap, eu comecei escrevendo que o Snape morreria por amor ao Harry, e por isso, daria o mesmo poder de proteção que a mãe dele deu um dia. O Voldemort cometeria o erro mais uma vez, por não desconfiar de nada. Seria quase um acidente. Bolei as cenas, o modo como ele entraria na frente do feitiço, ou como o desafiaria, de modo que o Vold não o perdoaria e o atacaria. E quando tentasse acertar o Harry de novo, seria morto. Mas desta vez, como o amor era diferente do materno, dessa vez morreria. Mas fiquei com medo dos avadas, e quebrei a cabeça pra que fosse diferente. Pra que o Sevie sobrevivesse para um dia se reencontrar com o Harry. E como esse cap ficou pequeno. Eu resolvi não ser muito má. E postar o resto. Hehehe. Então o outro cap está a caminho!!!**

**Beijos**

**Viv**


	7. Capítulo 7 Um Último Confronto

**N/A: Bem, meu povo! Este é o último cap dessa fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Foi bem legal terminar de escrevê-la. Principalmente, porque eu ia matar o Severus. Hehehe. Então curtam! Hehehe**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

**Capítulo 7 – Um Último Confronto**

-O quê?! – Dumbledore? Só pode estar brincando. – lívido. – Quer que eu volte àquele lugar? Por quê?

-Severus, você melhor que ninguém, sabe que os livros são perigosos. Alguém precisa buscá-los. Para nós. Se é que ainda existe algum lá.

-Mas outra pessoa não poderia ir? – tentou desconfortável.

-Harry ainda está se recuperando, Severus! – olhar decepcionado. – Draco e Gina estão em Lua-de-mel. Hermione e Rony estão viajando com o bebê novo. Neville está terminado uma experiência particularmente difícil, com uma nova espécie de planta. Remus...

-Está bem! - bufou. – Já entendi. - resmungou algo incompreensível.

Acabou aceitando a missão. E foi. Depois daquela viagem, fizera muitas outras ao mundo trouxa. E já estava mais habituado ao "choque cultural".

Chegou à Rua das Begônias número 24. Era fim da manhã. A tarde avançava. Tinha que ser rápido se quisesse aproveitar a luz do dia. E então se lembrou que poderia fazer magia desta vez. Sentiu um certo pesar. Como se a magia pudesse macular o lugar. Quase sagrado. Parou de divagar e entrou. Passou pelo corredor. E quando procurou pela chave no tijolo, viu que a porta estava entreaberta. Ficou alerta. Os invasores poderiam estar lá.

"Terei chegado tarde demais?"

Abriu a porta com cuidado. Sem fazer barulho e então notou que tudo estava no mesmo lugar. No mesmo lugar que deixaram da última vez que estivera ali. Como se o tempo não tivesse passado.

E virando então para um canto, viu algo que fez com que toda cor de seu rosto, fugisse. Harry Potter estava ali. Com os cabelos compridos presos no mesmo rabo de cavalo que se lembrava. Ele sorria. O coração falhou uma batida. Não fosse o aspecto cansado que adquirira na Guerra, seria o mesmo garoto que vira ali mesmo uma vez.

-Achei que você não fosse entrar nunca! – provocou.

-O que você... Mas Dumbledore... O que quer dizer... Não poder ser o que estou...

Harry gargalhou.

-Problemas com a gramática, Severus? – maroto.

-Potter! O que está fazendo aqui? – irritação crescendo rápido.

Ele se aproximou, com o dedo em riste.

-Não! Não vai brigar comigo desta vez! – sério agora. – Nem fugir de mim!

-Você só pôde estar louco! – rugiu e se afastou um passo.

-Não! Não mais. Estava ficando, até receber isso! – mostrou o livro que ganhara.

-Não estou entendendo, Potter! Não gosto de joguinhos de adivinhação!" – menos duro que pretendia.

-Eu recebi, de aniversário, este livro. Para professores de DCAT. – mostrou mais uma vez. – Tem idéia de quem poderia ter me mandado isso? – irônico.

-Já disse que não gosto de adivinhações, Potter! – mascara ali, às custas.

-Bem. Pelo que eu soube, só poder ser a mesma pessoa que me indicou para o cargo. Em Hogwarts.

-POTTER! – avisou.

-Severus Snape! – ofendido. – Por que fez isso? – algo de dor nos olhos verdes o fez vacilar.

-Porque confiei que fosse o melhor para o cargo. – enfrentou-o.

-E por que não ficou comigo? – desamparo.

Ele se virou.

-Já tivemos essa conversa, Potter! – recuou.

-Tem razão. Mas muita coisa mudou desde então. Voldemort está morto. Estamos em tempos de paz. E ninguém poderia fazer nada contra nós. – ficou diante do homem.

-Continuo tendo idade para ser seu pai, Potter! – indiferença.

-GRANDE MERDA! – explodiu.

Snape recuou um passo surpreso.

-VOCÊ IA MORRER PRO MIM!!! MAS NÃO É CAPAZ DE FICAR COMIGO?! – furioso.

E contrariando todas as expectativas, Snape começou a gargalhar. Da dor. Do medo. Do desespero. Da felicidade. Harry estava confuso. Ofendido. Humilhado.

-Potter! Sabe o que mais amo em você? – zombeteiro. – Seu jeito petulante de me enfrentar!

E se aproximou do ex-aluno. Que estava agora assustado com a mudança. Estavam perto o suficiente, para sentirem a respiração um do outro no rosto.

-Se Dumbledore armou isso, pela segunda vez! Só mostra que ele aprova essa loucura e se você, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, ainda me quiser, então eu me rendo, Potter! – sorria maliciosamente.

Harry não precisou de um incentivo maior. Abreviou ainda mais o espaço que havia entre as bocas.

Como sonhara com o gosto, o cheiro, o calor, que vinham do corpo do outro. Ali era seu lugar.

De repente Harry parou o beijo. Snape quase gemeu.

-Agora que somos colegas. – ofegou. – Ambos professores de Hogwarts. Vou exigir mais respeito. Não pode mais brigar comigo como antes. Não seria bom para...

-Potter! – interrompeu brusco. – Cala boca e me beija!

Ele riu e obedeceu prontamente. Não poderia estar mais satisfeito. Sabia que brigariam muito. Mas também seriam muito felizes.

FIM


	8. sobre continuação

**GENTE, esse cap é só para avisar os leitores dessa fic que resolvi atender a certos pedidos, e continuei a fic. Mas será postada em outra história. Ela se chamará "Segredos e Mentiras". A linha é a mesma, mas é mais angust que a fic que a gerou. Espero que gostem dela tanto quanto desta.**

**Beijos**

**Viv**


End file.
